The Eternal Sin
This commentary covers the topic of the eternal sin that was mentioned several times throughout the New Testament. Usage: refers to the book and chapter of the page that you are putting it on. For example, this would be for the Hebrews, chapter 6 page: The "Eternal Sin" } |#default= Matthew 12:31-32: :" Therefore I tell you, every sin and blasphemy will be forgiven people, but the blasphemy against the Spirit will not be forgiven. And whoever speaks a word against the Son of Man will be forgiven, but whoever speaks against the Holy Spirit will not be forgiven, either in this age or in the age to come." Mark 3:28-29: :" Truly, I say to you, all sins will be forgiven the children of man, and whatever blasphemies they utter, but whoever blasphemes against the Holy Spirit never has forgiveness, but is guilty of an eternal sin " Luke 12:10: :" And everyone who speaks a word against the Son of Man will be forgiven, but the one who blasphemes against the Holy Spirit will not be forgiven. " Hebrews 6:4-8: :" For it is impossible, in the case of those who have once been enlightened, who have tasted the heavenly gift, and shave shared in the Holy Spirit, and have tasted the goodness of the word of God and the powers of the age to come, and then have fallen away, to restore them again to repentance, since they are crucifying once again the Son of God to their own harm and holding him up to contempt. For land that has drunk the rain that often falls on it, and produces a crop useful to those for whose sake it is cultivated, receives a blessing from God. 8 But if it bears thorns and thistles, it is worthless and near to being cursed, and its end is to be burned. " 1 John 1:9: :" "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness. " |matthew 12= Verses 31-32 • See also: Mark 3 • Luke 12 • Hebrews 6 • 1 John 1 |mark 3= Verses 28-29 • See also: Matthew 12 • Luke 12 • Hebrews 6 • 1 John 1 |luke 12= Verse 10 • See also: Matthew 12 • Mark 3 • Hebrews 6 • 1 John 1 |hebrews 6= Verses 4-8 • See also: Matthew 12 • Mark 3 • Luke 12 • 1 John 1 |1 john 1= Verses 4-8 • See also: Matthew 12 • Mark 3 • Luke 12 • Hebrews 6 • }} This sin that Jesus and the author of Hebrews are talking about is often referred to as the "Unforgivable Sin", the "Unpardonable Sin", or the "Eternal Sin". These can be very confusing passages, and that confusion is often exacerbated by a poor or inaccurate name. The sin that these passages refer to is not necessarily impossible to forgive or pardon, so we have decided to use the latter term, Eternal Sin, to describe this doctrine. Category:Doctrine